A utility system, such as an energy distribution system, can be monitored by a number of intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) that monitor or measure a quantity of a characteristic of the utility, such as energy. IEDs in the system capable of communicating their data are polled by one or more central computing systems, which store and process the data sent by the IEDs for analysis and reporting to the operator. Communications for each IED must be custom-configured during system commissioning, a very time consuming and expensive process that is prone to human error. An alternative to having a central computing system poll IEDs for data is to have the IED push data either to internal or external central computing systems, such as an internet hosted computer server. While this configuration saves the expense of having a central computing system local to the network of IEDs, configuration of such systems remains complex.
What is needed is at least an energy efficiency solution wherein the IEDs automatically push their data via the Internet to a central server. Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed to addressing/solving these and other needs.